DigiLoony Bin
by Sammie
Summary: LOL! Not really. Just check it out...the digidestined all have flashbacks from their previous experiences in the digital world...er, their reactions don't exactly fit normal-people standards.


Author's Note: Ahem. Hi. Well, Disclaimer. Don't own Digimon. There. Oh, yeah. One more thing. This is a little (alright, a lot) perverted. So, if this is not your cup of tea turn around now. Otherwise, enjoy. Oh, yeah, and that thing between Matt and me, I sooo wish it was real. Now, FANFIC TIME!  
  
The worst Happenings to the digidestiend.  
1. A huge bug attacks them  
2. Monzaemon chases after Mimi and Palmon.  
3. The Bakemon capture Joe and Sora  
4. Etemon started singing...badly, I might add.   
"Dark Network!" Everyone ran...and ran...and just to make the story interesting which it really isn't they ran some more.  
5. (piximon) "Oh! It's like a powder-puff with wings!" Mimi was so happy to see a powder-puff. Now, digifans, do you remember what Piximon did to Tai and agumon? Right! He left them in the middle of no where.   
6. Well, during that time, what happend? Matt and Izzy found their crests, and...ahem...were chased by a Tyranomon   
7. They met Myotismon. What did Myotismon do? Right! Almost kill them. (matt isn't focusing on the subject at the moment. you'll find out as you read the story.)   
Ahem, experiences they'd never forget...literally.  
  
  
Back to the real world.  
  
  
"Whooo! SORA! Look at mister big beetle!" Sora's little brother waves the beetle in her face. (ALRIGHT! I know sora doesn't have a little brother I'm just making a lame attempt to make the story interesting!)  
Sora starts panicking.  
Kuwagamon...kuwagamon! NO!   
Sora jumps up "YOU! You are in league with the evil ones! The evil ones! My own brother!"   
Sora's little brother (let's just call him Jack, K?) Jack stares at Sora. Sora grabs a can of bug spray, and...sprays the bug, not to mention her little brother.  
"Whoo, Man! I feel right. Peace to all!" Sora's bro (I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO CALL HIM JACK???) Jack gets high on the bug fumes and faints. Sora runs around the house screaming "KILL THE EVIL ONES! SLAY THEM! KILL THEM!"  
Mrs. Takenouchi comes home to her son rummaging through household cleaners and sniffing them, while Sora is spraying every bug in the house and yard. Sora's mom drops her purse and takes out a cell phone.  
"Hello, Hello! Dr. Scratch and Sniff, can you please get over here right away? My Sora is acting very strange!"  
"Ah, zno! Digizimon is zteeling viewers from ze Animainicas a, zno! I won't zdo itz!" Dr Scratch and Sniff hangs up.  
"That's the spirit, Sratchy! Boynkie Boynkie Boynkie! I'm Yakko!" "And I'm Wakko!" "And I'm Cuute!" The weird dog-things said. (AW! Man! Don't tell me I'm the only one who's seen Animaniacs!)  
  
  
Meanwhile the Author and Matt have started kissing. Just thought you'd like to know.   
  
Now to Mimi.  
Mimi is releluctantly cleaning her room. Then she comes across her old teddy bear.  
"Oh, I remember this!" She said, picking it up. It had turned an odd, yellowish color (er, you don't wanna know why. Puppy, let's just leave it there)  
"Monzaemon...."  
The image of the freakiy (Hey, I'm not the only one who doen't like Monzaemon.) teddy bear filled her mind....  
"ARGH! DESTROY IT!"  
Mimi stomps on the teddy bear, trying with all her might to destroy it...  
"Er, what waz that, Mrs. Tachikawa? Ah, zno! Digizimon is zteeling viewers from ze Animainicas a, zno! I won't zdo itz!" Dr Scratch and Sniff hangs up.  
"That's the spirit, Sratchy! Boynkie Boynkie Boynkie! I'm Yakko!" "And I'm Wakko!" "And I'm Cuute!" The weird dog-things said.   
  
  
Meanwhile, the Author and Matt are French kissing. Just thought ya'd like to know.  
  
Now to Joe.  
"Hon, make sure the sheets don't get blown down while they're drying, Okay?" Joe's mom calls after him.  
"okay!" Joe looks to the sheets to check on them. The wind bunches them together...  
How strange. It looks like a Bakemon.  
Joe starts shaking.  
"Bakemon??? NO! DESTROY ANY RESEMBLENCE OF A BAKEMON!" Joe grabs a lighter and sets the sheets on fire.  
"JOE KIDO WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY FOR THOSE YOUNG MAN!!"  
"OH SHUT UP MOTHER! CAN"T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO RID THIS WORLD OF EVIL?"  
Jyou's Mother is shocked by the blatent show of disrespect ( I really don't know what blatent means, I just put it here to make the story sound good.)  
Joe's (ARGH! I'm spelling his name both ways!) Mom picks up a phone and starts dialing.  
"Er, what waz that, Mrs. Kido? You wants me to zelp your Jyou there? Ah, zno! Digizimon is zteeling viewers from ze Animainicas a, zno! I won't zdo itz!" Dr Scratch and Sniff hangs up.  
"That's the spirit, Sratchy! Boynkie Boynkie Boynkie! I'm Yakko!" "And I'm Wakko!" "And I'm Cuute!" The weird dog-things said.  
  
Meanwhile, the Author and Matt have taken it to the next level and have started making out. Just thought ya'd like to know.   
  
Over to TK...  
"Come ON TK, let's go see the show!" Mom pulled the little guy into a circus tent, where the show started to begin.  
"NOW, Ladies and Gentlemen (and I use the term loosly), Introducing Bobo the singing monkey!"  
"Singing? MONKEY!!!???" TK began to shake...  
"aww ooo ooo ooo ee ee ah ooo!" The monkey sang an elvis tune.  
but to TK it was.  
"Aw Baby, I'm so Fine, YEAH! DARK NETWORK! YEAH Baby!''  
"IT'S ETEMON! IT'S ETEMON! RUN, PEOPLE, RUN!" TK screamed.  
Everyone just stared at TK while he ran in circles, trying to find an exit...  
"he might be good for an act..." The ringmaster whispers  
"Hello, Hello! Dr. Scratch and Sniff? Yes, can I book an appointment for TK, he's acting weird." TK's mom screamed frantically into the cell phone.  
"Ah, zno! Digizimon is zteeling viewers from ze Animainicas a, zno! I won't zdo itz!" Dr Scratch and Sniff hangs up.  
"That's the spirit, Sratchy! Boynkie Boynkie Boynkie! I'm Yakko!" "And I'm Wakko!" "And I'm Cuute!" The weird dog-things said.   
TK's mom tries to settle him down. Suddenly TK sees a gorrila.  
"NO! Etemon Digivolved! He digivolved! Get away! Get away!"  
  
Meanwhile the Author and Matt are furiously making out. Just thought you'd like to know.  
  
Now let's skip over to Tai, who needs to go to the bathroom desperatly and Is waiting for his mom to finish up in there. Finally, mom comes out of the bathroom.  
"it's all yours, hon." She says in her way-too-happy voice. (NOW I know where Kari gets it.)  
Tai rushes in and closes the bathroom door. Then he sees something.  
Flashback-  
Oh, how cute! It's like a powder-puff with wings!  
Hey, Let me outta here!   
Stop swimming like a gooby-fish!  
I am not swimming like a gooby-fish!  
End of Flashback (or Flashbacks, I should say.)-  
The sink...water...gooby fish...  
Tai began to panic...tai stars at mom's powder-puff ball for her make-up...  
Powder Puff...Piximon...  
Tai gets an evil, vengfull look in his eyes.  
Kari and Mrs. Kamiya hear something from in the bathroom.  
"DIE! PIXIMON! DIE!" Tai pounds franticly at the powder-puff "YOU SHALL NOT MAKE ME SWIM LIKE A GOOBY FISH! DIE DIE DIE!"  
"Heavens!" Mrs. Kamiya said. (I never quite got why people us that word.) "Taichi, what are you doing in there?"  
What is Tai doing to the Powder-Puff?...flushing it down the toilet.  
"Now YOU shall swim like a gooby-fish! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Tai's mom burst through the door, and grabs tai, trying to calm him down.  
"I SHALL NOT SWIM I SHALL NOT SWIM! EEEYAH!!!!"  
"Hikari, go call Dr. Scratch and Sniff! I think Tai might need some help!"  
"Er, what waz that, Mrs. Kamiya? You wants me to zelp your little Taizi there? Ah, zno! Digizimon is zteeling viewers from ze Animainicas a, zno! I won't zdo itz!" Dr Scratch and Sniff hangs up.  
"That's the spirit, Sratchy! Boynkie Boynkie Boynkie! I'm Yakko!" "And I'm Wakko!" "And I'm Cuute!" The weird dog-things said.   
"That's weird...I was gonna pay him some good money..."  
Suddenly the phone rings.  
"Aha, Mrs. Kamiya. Letz reconsider, zno?"  
  
Meanwhile Matt is leaning over the Author, ah what the heck I'll just use my name, Sammie and they still are passionatly making out. Just thought you'd like to know.  
  
Izzy was being forced to go through the 'family memory box'. (don't ya just hate it when ya have to do that?)  
"Aw, Izzy! Look! The plastic dino you used to play with when you were 2 weeks old..." Izzy's mommy said affectionatly. "Oh, and look, the coin you threw in the well and it came back up when we pulled in the bucket."  
Dinosaur? Well?  
Izzy began to shake.  
"Izzy, honey, what's wrong?"  
"NOOOOO! NO! TENTOMON! HELP!!!" Izzy began to run around screeming (ahem, I think you know what he does to the memorabilia)  
"Izzy! Those are your childhood toys!"  
"No! NO! They're evil digimon, mom. You must run if you value your lives! Run!" Izzy took off...and ran into the wall.  
"I thought that was the barrier" (If you remember Piximon has a barrier to keep etemon away that the digidestined could pass through.) Izzy passes out.  
"Honey, Call Dr. Scratch and Sniff, I think Izzy just might need some help!" Mrs. Izumi then tends to her little boy.  
"I WILL ZNOT TREAT ANY DIGIMON OR DIGIDESZTINED!? Digizimon is zteeling viewers from ze Animainicas a, zno! I won't zdo itz!" Dr Scratch and Sniff hangs up.  
"That's the spirit, Sratchy! Boynkie Boynkie Boynkie! I'm Yakko!" "And I'm Wakko!" "And I'm Cuute!" The weird dog-things said.   
  
Meanwhile, Matt and I are...ahe....maybe you wouldn't wanna know what's going on. Just trust me on it...we are enjoying ourselves to the max. *blushes* Just thought ya'd like to know. *loud sounds coming from the back room...*  
  
Meanwhile, It's halloween and Kari and her friends are trick or treating...(how it got to be halloween I don't know)  
"Trick or Treat!"  
Some dude dressed as a vampire who doesn't even look a bit like myotismon anweres the door.  
"Yes?"  
Myotismon...  
Kari is staring in frieght at the person.  
"May I help you?" The guys asks.  
Kari's digivice and tag start to glow...  
"Kari Digivolve to...Buffy the Vampire Slayer!"  
"YOU SHALL NO LONGER HURT INNOCENT PEOPLE, MYOTISMON!"  
Everyone exchanges a look. "Huh?"  
Some really stupid guy says "cool costume, man."  
"BUFFY STAB!" (Er, I think you could figure out that that's her attack and what happend to the guy.)  
Little kids all rush up to the body of the dude. "Oooh, free candy! Yay!"  
Kari then glows and de-digivolves.  
"Kari! What are you doing!?"  
"I just destroyed an evil digimon! You are welcome, my friends!"  
Police car drives up.  
"Young lady, you are under arrest. Whatever you do or say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attourney (yadda yadda yadda, I really just don't know what the rest is.)   
Police 1 turns to Police 2. "Call Dr. Scratch and Sniff. He can help this young lady."  
"Er, what waz that, Mr. Police-man?-"  
Readers: We know, we know.  
"Oh, zokay then."  
  
Meanwhile, Sammie and Matt are so tierd they've fallen asleep. Just thought you'd like to know.  
  
Dr Sratch and Sniff has changed his mind when he heard how much money Mrs. Kamiya would pay him (She's really agent L from division 6, Men in Black, trying to get to the bottom of the mystery of the digimon, and trying to find out if Tai has filed his Alien Registration Form.   
Readers look at Sammie clueless  
"COME ON PEOPLE! Don't tell me you havn't seen that commercail!"  
Readers still look at Sammie clueless. Matt looks at Sammie in a way that people try to ignor but can't.  
Sammie sighs "Oh, well. On with the fanfic.")  
So now there's a whole roomful of panic digidestined (Ahem, Matt didn't have time to freak because he was destracted by...uh...other things.)   
"Now, let's start the session, shall we not?"  
Just then Ash, Misty, and Brock come in heavily sedated. Pikachu comes in in a straight jacket.  
"YEAH! Monsters! Now we can break outta here!" Tai says in his usual way-too-optimistic way.  
"Oh, right." Ash says.  
That weird background comes in and Ash puts his hat to the side and then the camera  
(Readers: What camera?  
Sammie: Just part of the routine.  
Readers: Ah!)  
zooms in on one eye and then the other (MAN! I memorized how it goes! Dang, I have no life...) and then Ash, lacking all enthusiasm (the sedatives, remember?) says "Charizard, I choose you."  
"Char! CHAR!" Charizard for once obeyed Ash and blew a hole in the wall (I'm just too lazy to make Charizard rebellious.)   
Everyone runs out through the hole and escape.  
"ASH! Why do you always do that hat thingie whenever you choose a pokemon."  
"Not true, I didn't do it in the episode when Charmander evolved. (DAMN! How did I know that?) But I guess that just makes me look good."  
"Well, it doesn't." Tai stated.  
"Will you two shut up and just keep runing?" Misty yells.   
Sammie and Matt are at it again in a van in the WB parking lot...until they bump into the group, as in, literaly...bump into the group. Everyone climbs in.  
"GO! GO!"  
Matt jumps into the driver's seat only in his underwear and starts driving. Brock has just noticed Mimi, Sora, and the author, Sammie.  
"ahe, It's nice to meet you." Then he notices that Sammie's shirt is only halfway on. Uh-oh. "AHE! What's a pretty girl like you-"  
"Doing in a place like this? None of your beeswax."  
"Ah, and she has spunk. I love a girl with spunk."  
Matt starts freaking. "HANDS OFF POKENERD, SHE'S MINE!"  
Sora and Misty yell "NOW IS NOT THE TIME!"  
Suddenly Team Rocket appears before them in costume. Matt slams on the breaks. "Who are these clowns?"  
"Prepare for trouble."  
"And make it double."  
"Argh! You agian!?" Ash yells.  
"Why are you making such a big deal outta it? Just keep going and you won't have to deal with them." Joe states.  
"Ah, So it's Team Rocket." Matt shrugs. "Oh well." Matt continues driving and...uh...hits Team Rocket!  
Team rocket goes flying. "Looks like we're blasting off again!" The little twinkle-star thing shows.  
Izzy furrows his brow. "According to my calculations of aerodynamics and physics, the result of the current event shouldn't have come to a conclusion of flying. They should have been run over!"  
Everyone looks at Izzy with a blank look on their face.  
Ash turns to Mimi. "did you understand a word he said?"  
"Wrong person to ask." Hikari sniggers.  
Now everyone stares at Hikari in shock.  
"WHAT?! I can *&^&^ be mean if I *&(^&%^ want to!"  
"Matt, what does *&^&^ and *&(^&%^ mean?" TK asks.  
"TK! I never wanna hear you say those things again!"  
"Okay, Matt. And just one more thing."  
"What?"  
"Why are you only in your underwear? And what's this can of whipped cream doing in here?"  
Matt is speechless.  
Sammie is speechless.  
Everyone who understands stares in shock at Matt and Sammie.  
"There you guyz are! I found you!" Dr Scratch and Sniff runs up to them.  
"DRIVE! DRIVE!"  
The digidestined and digimon drive off into the sunset, Brock trying to hit on the girls, Hikari cussing like heck, TK asking questions, and Matt really wanting to do something with Sammie but can't because he's driving and there are people in the same car. The end? This story is full of questions...and so are the readers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
